Casters and Curses
by R5aura
Summary: Austin has strange dreams of a girl he doesn't know. He loves her but has never seen her in real life. Then his dreamgirl seems to be Ally Dawson, the new girl in school. He finds out she's a Caster. When she turns 16 she will be claimed for the light or the dark. For what will Ally be claimed and what will happen between her and Austin? Aussly based off Beautiful creatures. AU/OOC


**Okay so I came up with the idea of this story since I love the movie and the book Beautiful Creatures sooooo much that I decided to make an Aussly version of it. Well not exactly the story of the book/movie, but just something based off it. It's AU and OOC, I hope you guys like it! Xx**

**P.S. Sorry for bad grammar and stuff but I'm not English myself so thank Google translate for weird words XD**

**Summary:**

Austin Moon lives in Miami. He has strange dreams of a girl he doesn't know. He loves her, but he doesn't even know her and he has never seen her in real life. Then there comes a new girl to his school, Ally Dawson, who seems to be the girl he has been dreaming about. The other students are not being kind to Ally and they gossip about Ally's uncle, Lester Ravenwood. Ally gets angry and accidently lets the classroom windows shatter, leaving the other students think she is a witch.

On a drive home that day, Austin nearly runs over Ally, whose car has broken down. He gives her a ride home and the two talk over their shared love of poetry and having both lost their mothers. Later Austin finds a locket and he wants to give it to Ally, but when they both touch it, they both get the same flashback of the American Civil War, a war that has been in Miami lots of years ago. Austin starts falling for Ally, but he knows she is hiding something for him.

After some weird stuff happened when Austin went to Ravenwood, the house of Lester Ravenwood where Ally lives now, she tells him that her family are Casters. On her 16th birthday she will be claimed for the light or the dark. Ally fears she gets claimed for the dark because of a curse in her family.

Ally's uncle and Amma try to keep Austin and Ally apart from each other. What will happen next? Will Ally be claimed for the dark or the light? And what will happen between her and Austin?

**Characters:**

**Ethan Lawson Wate = Austin Monica Moon  
**Austin is a high school boy from Miami. Two years ago, his mother died in a car accident. Though he is not a Caster himself, he somehow has the ability to protect Ally from powerful magic and dark casters. He and Ally share a connection called Kelting, which makes it possible to communicate from inside their heads, even if they are miles away. He and Ally meet in their dreams before they have even met or knew each other. What nobody knows is that Austin loves reading.

**Lena Duchannes = Ally Dawson  
**Ally is a Caster girl who appears in Austin's dreams before suddenly moving to Miami. She must be claimed for Light or Dark on her sixteenth birthday. She is a caster girl who has moved to Miami after her grandmother went onto a trip. She stays with her uncle Macon Ravenwood, but she soon meets a boy named Austin. At first they don't quite get along, but soon they start to fall in love.

**Amarie "Amma" Treadeau = Amarie "Amma" Treadeau  
**Amma is a seer who is like a grandmother to Austin. She can communicate with her dead family, whom she calls the Greats. Amma is known throughout Miami for her baking, and loves to show up Mrs. Lincoln, Snow and Starr when she wins the pie contest every year.

**Macon Melchizedek Ravenwood = Lester Ravenwood, (I keep the name Ravenwood cause in the story Lena** **and Macon don't have the same surname.)  
**Lester is Ally's uncle, he is and icubus who chooses to live off dreams instead of blood. The characters in the book compare him to Boo Radley from the book "to kill a mockingbird".

**Marian Ashcroft = Marian Ashcroft  
**She is the librarian of the Mortal and Caster libraries. She was close friends with Austin's mother, Mimi Moon, and has known Austin since he was born.

**Ridley Duchannes = Trish Dawson  
**She is Ally's cousin, she is a Dark Caster, a siren. She has the ability to manipulate anybody she desires with her siren song. Ridley works for Sarafine and she goes out with Dez until the end of the book. Even after the breakup, Dez still seems to draw real emotion out of Ridley, which assumes that she isn't all bad, as she would like to think.

**Wesley "Link" Lincoln = Dez Lincoln  
**Dez is Austin's best friend, and he continues to be nice to Austin and Ally even when the rest of the school refuses to do that.

**Emily Asher = Kira Starr  
**Kira is Austin's ex-girlfriend, she hates Austin and Ally and she helps turn people against Ally. She is a cheerleader and the seconds most popular girl in school.

**Savannah Snow = Cassidy Snow  
**She is the most popular girl in school. She is one of the cheerleaders.

**Mrs. Lincoln = Mrs. Lincoln  
**She is Dez's mother. She tries to get Ally expelled from school and is possessed by Ally's mother Sarafine.

**Sarafine Duchannes = Sarafine Dawson (I kept the name Sarafine cause I didn't like Penny)  
**She is Ally's mother and the strongest Dark Caster. She tries to convince Lena to become Dark.

**Mitchell Wate = Mike Moon  
**Mike is Austin's father. He is a writer who stays in his room during the day and comes out at night while he claims to be writing "the great American novel" but he is actually doing nothing while he is trying to deal with the loss of his wife.

**Aunt "Del" Delphine Duchannes = Aunt "Del" Delphine Dawson  
**She is Ally's Caster aunt. She is a "Palimpsest," this means she can read time.

**Emmaline Duchannes "Gramma" = Emmaline Dawson "Gramma"  
**She is Ally's grandmother. She is an "Empath" which means she can duplicate others' powers for a limited time.

**Genevieve Duchannes = Genevieve Dawson  
**She was the Caster who caused the curse in Ally's family by trying to bring Austin Carter Moon back to life. (This is not the same Austin as the primary character, but this was Genevieve's fiancé.)

**Ethan Carter Wate = Austin Carter Moon  
**He is Genevieve's fiancé who dies in the great burning of Miami.

**The sisters: Mercy Lynne, Prudence Jane and Grace Ann = Mercy Lynne, Prudence Jane and Grace Ann  
**They are Austin's great aunts who know everything about Miami. Thelma is their caretaker. Only one, Prudence Jane, knows about casters.

**Thelma = Thelma  
**She is the caretaker of "The Sisters".

**Recce Duchannes = Dallas Dawson  
**He is Ally's Sybil cousin, who, in just one look in a person's eyes, can read every emotion that a person is feeling and every thought that they are thinking.

**Ryan Duchannes = Megan Dawson  
**She is the little unclaimed daughter of Aunt Del, who is a "Thaumaturge", which means she can heal people.


End file.
